A Mother's Choice
by mcnali07
Summary: Takes a look at Natsuki through her mom's point of view.


Just something I thought of after finishing the HiME series. I wondered what Natsuki's mom must have felt, to know that her child was a HiME and also be a worker for the First District.

Disclaimer: Yah, don't own Mai-HiME

* * *

"Mommy, I'm scared" "I'm sorry, Natsuki-chan, but you shouldn't be here."

I gripped the steering wheel more tightly. It was now, or never…

* * *

The day before 

"Hello, Dr. Kuga. I'm glad you could make it."

I narrowed my eyes as I set down my teacup. I was at a local café, where I was told to meet a couple people. The day before a mysterious letter appeared on my desk at work concerning "plans" for my daughter. Immediately that had peaked my interest. Was the First District already making moves so soon?

At the café I met two men, both in business suits. One was aging, and obviously in charge. The younger, blonde one, who was looking a bit too smug for my liking, was perhaps there to watch.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but wouldn't it be courtesy to introduce yourselves?" I said.

The old man just laughed, while the younger one looked surprised for a moment. _Take that, Blondie_.

"Why certainly, where are my manners? I am Henry Searrs, and the young man beside me is my assistant John Smith. I'm training him to one day become a big asset to the corporation we work for, SEARRS."

I sucked in my breath. SEARRS? No. I immediately stood up to leave.

"Absolutely not. I don't care what you want, but I'll have no part in any of your crazy 'take-over-the-world' schemes. Good day, gentlemen." I started to turn.

"Ah, but Dr. Kuga, don't tell me you aren't interested in what we have for your little Natsuki-chan?" said Searrs.

I looked back. "What?"

He gave me a knowing smile. "Surely you know the fate of the HiMEs and what the First District plans for them." He had me. And he knew it. I hated him. And his little blonde assistant. Searrs continued as I sat back down. "Of course, as a researcher for the First District, you also know that your daughter is a HiME. So of course, you know what _they_ are planning for little Natsuki-chan, eh?"

I dug my nails into the table. "What do you want?"

"We are looking for a way to control the Red Star. Whomever controls it, can control the world. Your daughter would become one of our agents and help us with what we need."

"NO!" I stood up. The occupants in the café all looked at me. "I will not allow Natsuki to take part in such crimes for SEARRS!

"But Dr. Kuga, surely you are a reasonable person. Please, sit back down. Smith, handle the situation with the people in this café. Dr. Kuga, allow me to illustrate the situation for you. If you allow your daughter to lead the life she has right now, in the future she will end up fighting for her life in the Carnival. However, if you allow her to become one of our agents, she will receive top training and resources to not only defeat all the other himes, but to fight the Obsidian Lord and win. While you may dislike SEARRS, don't you think this is the better option for Natsuki?"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't. No. Either way, she would be in the hands of the devil.

As Smith went about the café doing erasing everyone's memories (I'd seen First District do something similar to what he was doing) I was trying to find a way out of this. Natsuki… why did this destiny fall upon you? My Natsuki…

Searrs sighed. "Dr. Kuga, if it is any compensation, SEARRS will even give you payment to allow us to have your daughter as an agent. I promise, we'll take good care of her."

I didn't answer. I was too deep in thought.

Searrs stood up and handed me a cell phone. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it. Call me using this cell phone once you've made up your mind. My number is on there." He nodded to Smith and they both walked out, leaving me to stare blankly at the table.

* * *

John Smith looked at Searrs once they were in the car. 

"Do you really think she's going to go with your proposal?" he asked.

Searrs merely smiled. "She's a mother, Smith. If there's something you need to learn in SEARRS, it's that manipulation is done best with someone's most important person. In this case, you can always depend on the mother to always follow through and do anything for her daughter."

* * *

Once back at my office, I found I couldn't concentrate on my work. All I could think about was my daughter, Natsuki. I sighed. She really was a princess. She was so sweet, always coming over to my office with Duran to stay with me. After my husband abandoned me for his mistress, Natsuki was the one who kept me rooted. I looked at the clock. Around now would be the time my little hime would come and pick me up. 

"Mommy."

Right on time. I turned around in my chair. At the door, with her head peaked out with pig-tails, was my daughter. She looked so adorable at the moment.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan. Come again to pick me up? Is Duran with you?"

She nodded, and Duran's head popped out above her. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. I stood up and grabbed my coat.

"Come on, I'm done. Let's go out to dinner."

"Yay!"

"Woof!"

I picked up Natsuki as she giggled in my arms. We laughed our way out the building. But as we neared the parking lot, I noticed a group of men in black suits. The First District. I held Natsuki closer as Duran growled.

"Hello Kuga-san."

I looked up in the trees.

"Nagi."

That brat. He jumped down and the men surrounded us.

"Just checking on you to make sure our ice hime is doing alright."

"What do you want?"

"Do we need a reason to see our favorite girl? I'm just making sure we aren't having any conspiracies, neh Kuga-san? Don't think we haven't been keeping an eye on you and Natsuki-chan here." Duran barked and lunged at Nagi, but Nagi jumped back up onto a tree branch. "I advise you to make a wise choice." He snapped his fingers, and he and the men disappeared.

* * *

At home I was restless in bed. I had just tucked Natsuki in and read her a story. While she lay asleep in the room next door, I couldn't keep thoughts out of my head. First District? SEARRS? Either way, Natsuki would end up fighting in the Carnival. I couldn't trust SEARRS, even if they offered a chance of her winning. We'd had too many cases of our own agents being brainwashed by SEARRS and doing things against their will. Yet… 

"Mommy?"

I looked over. Natsuki entered my room, rubbing her eyes. Duran followed after her. I smiled softly.

"Hey there Natsuki-chan. Couldn't sleep?"

She scrambled onto my bed and snuggled next to me. "I had a nightmare again."

"Aw, well Natsuki-chan can stay here tonight." I rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'll make those meanie monsters go away."

"Mhmn. Mommy always makes everything better."

* * *

The next day I was at the lab, looking over the components for one of the new drugs we were testing. Next to me, my friend Sakomizu Kaiji was recording down the data. He was always there to support me. Whenever he was in my office and Natsuki came by, he would give her a piece of candy. Natsuki loved him and his afro. I could trust him. 

"Neh, Saeko?" he said.

"Hai?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Did something happen?"

I looked up. Did he know? "What do you mean?"

Kaiji lowered his voice. "Some of the First District lackeys have been following you around lately. I noticed them taking pictures of Natsuki this morning. A couple of them are in the room right now, watching you. I think they're planning something. Do you suppose they're getting ready for the Carnival?"

My blood froze. No. If it was starting soon, Natsuki wouldn't be prepared. She was too young. What if First District was planning something else for my daughter? I looked around. Two men in black suits were standing next to the microscopes.

"Excuse me, Kaiji. I have to go use the restroom." Before he could say anything else, I quickly walked out of the lab.

* * *

In the restroom I checked to make sure no one was there. Then I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the cell phone Greet had given to me the day before. My hands were shaking as I pressed the buttons. I held the phone up to my ear. After several rings, he answered. 

"Hello, Mr. Searrs?"

* * *

The day was starting to end. I was finishing typing up my report when I heard the door open. Natsuki. 

"Natsuki-chan, did you come to pick me up? Are you alone?"

She nodded at my first question, and shook her head to the next one. She moved aside to show Duran next to her.

"Nope, Duran's here too."

Of course.

* * *

Everything went smoothly on our way out. Natsuki and Duran were in the back seat as I drove towards the café where Searrs and I made our agreement. Halfway through our journey, nothing happened. I sighed. Maybe they would let us go tonight. 

I sped up to ease my tension. In the rearview mirror, I could see Natsuki looked terrified. Poor girl, with all the twists and turns on the road I was taking, I would be scared too. Then, in my peripheral vision I could see another set of headlights coming my way. I should've expected that they wouldn't let us get away that easily.

I accelerated. Around a corner, I saw that they had barricaded the path. Several men stood a hundred yards before me with their cars. I wouldn't make it. The car behind me pulled up next to me and began ramming me at the side. Natsuki screamed.

Pleasetherehastobeanotherwayoutofthispleasegetusoutofhere.

_"Mommy, I'm scared_."

_"I'm sorry, Natsuki-chan, but you shouldn't be here._"

Suddenly, in a rush of adrenaline, everything slowed down. I saw the barricade in front of me, the car beside me, my daughter and Duran in the backseat. We wouldn't make it. If I stopped, First District would have her. I could continue and try to make it past the barricade, but then SEARRS would have her. No, no. I will not let my child have a life like that. Natsuki did not deserve this life. I made a different decision. How could I, as a mother, make this choice? What I was about to do was an abomination. Yet, it was the only way. I have no regrets.

As the car next to mine rammed into me, I let go of the steering wheel. To an outsider, it would like the car had pushed mine off the road, off a cliff, into that ocean beneath. Natsuki was screaming, Duran was howling, and I'm sure the men on the road were gasping and calling for reinforcements and peeing in their pants for failing their mission to capture Natsuki. I closed my eyes as we flew off.

* * *

There's a big splash. I feel the icy cold water rushing into the car. I wish I can reach back and comfort Natsuki, I can hear her crying for me now. But… I can't move. It's really… dark… must be because… it's night. Natsuki… don't cry. It's alright. We'll be fine. They… can't get us… anymore. My hime… my princess… I love you. 


End file.
